Soul Bound
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Rose keeps having reoccurring dreams about a shadow kissed pair, but when she wakes up she can only remember his name and the sound of their voices. It leads her to wonder if reincarnation is possible and that her soul mate is out there waiting for her to find him.
1. Chapter 1: We are Bound

Soul Bound

* * *

A/N: I don't own vampire academy. SO before I get into this I've only seen the movie and haven't gotten a chance to read the books yet. So bare with me.

* * *

Rose sighed softly as she went to sleep. Something was pulling her into her dreams. Somewhere in the darkest corner of her mind someone was telling her not to be afraid of what she was to see in her dreams. It was a calming feeling once she felt sleep drag her down. When she woke she never remembered the dream only the sadness and lingering pain of losing something so precious. Sometimes she'd wake up and tears would be streaming down her face. There was some part of her that wanted to know what she dreamed of but another side of her told her she didn't want to know.

She rose from one such dream to get ready for her session with Dimitri. She furiously rubbed her eyes to try and get rid of the tear tracks on her face. Then she felt something bad was going to happen soon and it didn't sit well with her. When she arrived Dimitri started when their eyes met.

"Rose?"

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream… or a memory I can't remember. It happens every once in awhile."

He moved forward and hesitated on touching her. Dimitri led them outside for their training in the forest. For hours they worked on her abilities. Once he finally called a halt to their training she laid down on the grass. Something had been bothering her since the day she'd met Dimitri. It was almost like they'd known each other before now, but she knew she'd only met him for the first time in Oregon. The lingering feeling was always there.

"Something on your mind Rose?" he finally said bringing her from her deep thoughts.

She glanced at him for a moment. She wished he'd call her Roza again, his affectionate pet name for her. There was no way he'd call her that intentionally because he was fighting what they felt for each other. It made her hope and with that hope was a dashing realization that the hope probably wouldn't come true. Taking a deep breath she wanted to voice what she was thinking.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

He tilted his head to the side looking at her. Something flickered in his eyes but then it vanished. That was an oddity from him but she shook it off.

"Why do you ask?"

She closed her eyes and tried to find the words to voice why she asked. A laugh escaped her lips softly.

"It's going to sound stupid."

"Humor me."

"Ever since the fight with Natalie I've had dreams about a Shadow Kissed pair. I don't remember a lot of it. Just names and voices. His name is Drake and his bonded I can't remember her name."

He looked at her a moment. Rose took a deep breath before continuing. "She's a Moroi and he was her Guardian. I think they loved each other so much that it got to the point it physically hurt to be separated."

"As romantic as it sounds…"

Rose felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"They died together."

"Rose…"

She smiled softly at what she was seeing in her mind's eye.

"Star-crossed lovers just like us."

Before she could say more he was laying over her.

"We… are… not… star-crossed… lovers," he growled as he planted kisses on her body between each word.

"Then what are we?"

His lips brushed across her neck. She tilted her head back as his lips brushed across her throat. Rose felt something hit her like a sledge hammer to the chest. Her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Roza!" Dimitri called softly his accent thick with his worried emotions.

Rose's eyes shot open. He frowned at the fact they weren't they're normal brown color, they were a blue green color.

"You've forgotten me," she accused softly.

To his shock he could detect the Russian accent in her voice which confused him.

"Roza?"

"That's not my name!" she snapped.

He jerked away from her. There was a brief flicker of concern as he looked over her body to see if there was something out of place on her body but there wasn't. "My name," she snapped. "Is Rosalind. Only my Guardian Drake could call me that."

Then the reason for his Rose to ask him about reincarnation made all the sense in the world now.

"You're a Moroi aren't you?"

"I am Dhampir," she murmured softly.

She looked him in the eyes. "Are you my reincarnation's Guardian?"

He smiled softly at the thought. Things would've been easier if Rose was Moroi if they had a relationship. It wouldn't be frowned upon as much and they wouldn't have to act like they didn't want each other so much.

"No she and I are the Guardians to the Princess Dragomir."

She tilted her head to the side. The look in her eyes unnerved him it was almost like she was trying to pry into his thoughts to see what he was feeling.

"You hide much from her don't you Guardian?"

"I have to in order to protect her."

The woman snorted in an unlady-like fashion and rose. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"My Guardian was much like you."

Even though he knew the man's name he had the urge to ask her.

"What was his name?"

There was a small smile on her face as she was dragged into her memories of him, he was sure. She was quite for awhile and he could just take in her beauty.

"His name was Drake. I was his Russian Rose and he was my English Dragon."

"What happened to him?"

The smile on her face warped to the one that made his heart twist. Rose had given him the same smile when he'd told her he couldn't be with her because of their duty. She looked skyward.

"He died protecting our daughter and myself from Strigoi."

Dimitri flinched at those words. Those were his own fears if he would allow himself the freedom of being with his Roza. Of course there wouldn't be a child between them, but still he wouldn't allow himself to hope for something like that. They wouldn't be accepted.

"Rose said you died together."

Her head bowed as the memories were there. She seemed to collect herself before looking up at him.

"You honestly think I could live after I lost my Lilly and my Drake? I lost them both in one blow and our bond made me follow."

"Bond?"

She smiled at him softly. He didn't like the smile on her face it stirred his protective instincts like nothing else.

"Most don't have the chance to find what Drake and I found. We had our Shadow Kissed bond."

Then she turned her back to him not wanting to look him in the eyes when the next part was said. "The second bond is the bond you, Dimitri Belikov, refuse to acknowledge in yourself. A bond that draws you to Rose Hathaway. We've gotten a second chance and you're wasting it."

"We're…"

Her eyes flashed dangerously as she whipped around to face him.

"Fuck Duty! Fuck Age! Fuck Everyone Else! Soul mate bonds are forever!" she spat in Russian.

"I don't believe in..."

She was fighting tears he could see. It twisted something inside of him seeing the tears on the woman he loved. He had to stamp it down.

"I know and she knows and it kills us Drake!"

"I'm not…"

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed as she stomped towards him and yanked their heads together so their mouths touched. She nipped at his lower lip softly. Then she pulled back.

"I love you my dragon," she murmured in Russian.

Her eyes closed and she started to fall. Dimitri caught her easily and lowered her to the ground. He was fighting the panic that was threatening to overtake his emotions.

"Roza!" he called to her. "Come on my Roza, wake up."

She started to come to.

"Don't call me Roza anymore, it just makes things harder. Since you're so determined to pretend that we don't have anything between us."

Rose pushed away from Dimitri and tried to stand on her own. "Don't," she growled. "Rosalind was right Soul Bonds don't come around like this often, but she was mistaken to think you even cared even if he's inside of you."

"Rose…"

"Don't worry Comrade I'm going to be the one that walks away."

She started to walk away and paused. "I guess this is goodbye Comrade."

Rose took off into the trees heading for the academy. She didn't know what she was going to do but whatever it was she needed to do it.


	2. Chapter 2: 1793

Soul Bound 2: 1793

* * *

An: Okay just so ya'll know and I can get this out. The next couple chapters are going to be snippets of flashbacks from past lives. Also I'm only highlighting important events in their past.

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Academy.

Okay onward with the show.

Also thanks Everyone who reviewed, favorited and are following this story.

* * *

November 16th 1793 European Moroi Court

Rosalind growled softly as she exercised her favorite pet. He'd been a gift from her deceased father before he passed away just days after her birthday during a Strigoi attack. The big black stallion tossed his head as he pranced around her in a neat circle. A random Guardian was standing a good distance away. Her stallion didn't like most Dhampir, so she told the guy to stay away while she was training her stallion. His name was Anubis after the Egyptian God of the Dead, it made her mother groan and her giggle at the name she gave him. She loved ancient stories about the beliefs of people long since dead. Unlike most of the other Moroi her father insisted that she learn to read and write in more than their native tongue which she was thankful for considering she was probably going to be marrying some rich English snob of a Moroi.

She wished she was back in Russia, but no her mother had to drag her to the European Moroi court to meet her new Guardian and her one day husband. Both thoughts grated on her nerves. She had no dreams of marriage or being tailed by a stranger all the time. Leaning towards the loveless marriage being the worst of the two options. She was in line for the throne, but honestly she didn't want that either. Suddenly Anubis started getting irritated and started rearing and pawing at the air. Her gaze darted to the shadows where a new Guardian stood. The Guardian moved towards her as the stallion started acting up and it was pissing her off.

"Hey back off," she spat at him in English figuring he was from the English courts. "You irritating my horse."

The man stood there for a moment before backing away a good distance. The stallion was still dancing a bit nervously. She grabbed his halter and pulled his head down so she could look him in the eye. For some reason when she looked him in the eyes it calmed him quickly.

"Easy Anubis," she murmured softly to her stallion as she stroked his muzzle calming down with soothing words and strokes.

"Rosalind!"

A groan of annoyance escaped her lips as she rested her forehead against her stallion's forehead. Looking up she watched her mother storm towards her. She kept the hulking stallion between her and her enraged mother. For some reason he didn't like her mother when she was being emotional which is why her mother stayed away from the horses. She wondered what she'd done this time to anger her mother.

"Rosalind stop playing with that stupid beast we're going to be late meeting with you're new Guardian."

"I don't see the point of getting me a Guardian when the Prince," she spat, "will have enough for the both of us."

"Rosalind!"

She snorted at her mother's words. Shaking her head she led her stallion to the stables and started brushing him down but before she got two strokes in someone grabbed her hand. She stared into the deep, dark, soulful eyes of the man from before. Anubis reared angrily trying to lash out at the man that grabbed me. He was like an overprotective dog. She shoved him away before grabbing the halter of her stallion she yanked him down so he could stare into her eyes. She started whispering sweet Russian nothings. When a human came up and pulled the stallion away from the pair Rosalind sighed softly. Honestly she didn't like people touching her horse but now was one of those rare times she allowed it.

She followed her mother into their rooms to change into something more Courtly as her mother put it. She hated the new fashions of the time they were constricting and annoying. Once her mother deemed her ready and covered her with enough perfume to try and cover up the horse scent on her. Her mother didn't like the smell of nature that Rosalind did and it amused her to no end.

They headed to the gathering hall of court where she'd meet either her husband to be or her Guardian. Neither would be her preference but it wasn't going to be that way. She took a seat and waited for the proverbial axe to drop. A man across the way with deep blue eyes and red hair kept smirking at her and blowing kisses. She just glared at him. She turned her head as movement caught her eyes, and she turned to see the Guardian that had approached her before. Rosalind tilted her head to the side as she watched this Guardian. Something inside her was tugging her towards this man, something that she couldn't put her finger or a name to it. Shaking her head she closed her eyes to try and find some semblance of peace.

"Hello beautiful," she heard in an accented English.

Her eyes came open to stare into the eyes of the guy that had been blowing kisses at her. Right at that moment she decided that this guy was an ass and didn't want anything to do with him. If she found out she had to marry that douche she was going to run back to Russia title and her mother be damned. She'd honestly be happy with someone back home in Russia with no title and live a quite life instead of this stupidity of court. She said some unlady-like words under her breath in Russian and the Guardian from before snickered at her. That shocked her that someone would know her language even though they lived in an English speaking country. Moroi were expected to master at least two languages but she'd never heard of Guardians learning it. Most of the time they guarded Moroi from their own country.

"What are you laughing at?" she snapped at the man in Russian.

"You," he purred in kind.

She rose and moved towards him ignoring the red head. They stood toe to toe neither flinching at the other as they kept their gazes locked. It was only her Mother's voice the broke her from the trance they had put themselves in staring into each other's eyes. The feeling of being lost in those deep depths made her start. Something inside of her seemed to have snapped in place meeting him and she wondered what it meant. He was gorgeous that was for sure his over six foot height and his shoulder length dark hair. Though, the feeling that this was something beyond infatuation, something that would be stronger and deeper.

"Rosalind this is to be you're new Guardian."

She looked back and forth between her mother and the man in front of her trying to understand what her mother had just told her. The man bowed his head respectfully with a smile. She had a feeling it was a mocking bow.

"Princess I am Drake Ashcroft."

"Rosalind," she said softly.

He reached forward and took her hand in his and kissed it. She felt something shoot up her arm at his touch and the earlier anger just vanished. Her breath hitched at his touch.

"Guardian," she murmured softly in Russian.

There was something about him that was so familiar to her, but she couldn't place him anywhere. There was an odd look in his eyes as if he'd felt that too. A tap on her shoulder drew her from his hypnotic gaze. She looked over her shoulder to see the red man she'd ignored.

"I was talking to the Lady Guardian."

"Well Prince Dashkov…"

"Actually Guardian Ashcroft was just going to walk me to the stables."

"I…"

She grabbed Drake's arm and carted him out of the great hall. They headed to the stables and took a deep breath. They finally came to the stall where her stallion stood proudly. He tossed his head at the Dmaphir's nearness. Drake seemed wary of the hulking stallion. Rosalind snorted as she went in and haltered the big stallion and brought him out. Anubis tossed his head and pranced nervously before she started whispering soft words into his ear.

"If you're going to be my Guardian Drake you're going to have to get comfortable around my animal."

"Animals just don't like me for some reason."

Rosalind grabbed his hand and placed it on the neck of the big stallion. He tossed his head and backed away from the Dhampir.

"What kind is he?" Drake found himself asking her.

"He comes from Germany and his kind are called Friesians. They're naturally black."

"And you named him after the Egyptian God of Death?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought I was being creative at the time."

Then he noticed the look on her face as her mind turned inward. There was an unhappy aura around her. "He earned his name the day my Father died in a Strigoi attack."

There were several claw marks marring the black hide of the animal. "He took down two Strigoi before he was hurt and my Father's Guardian got to us. They got me to the safety of the wards but neither made it back. All I have left of my Father is this stallion."

Drake moved forward and placed his hand on the stallion's neck. He tossed his head but didn't lunge at the male. Rosalind watched quietly. Without prompting the male started talking to Anubis in the language of a people she didn't understand. She let him finish before tilting her head.

"What were you telling him?"

"That he's like the knights of old protecting his brave princess."

"What language is that? It's beautiful."

"Gaelic."

She looked at him.

"Will you teach me?"

"If you'd like."

They became fast friends in the few months they'd known each other while in court. One wasn't seen without the other. There were whispers in the halls about them being lovers and her feeding off of him but they ignored it.

* * *

One night Rosalind was walking through the halls by herself. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Drake had been called away to talk with another Guardian. She ran her hand up her arm as her mind wandered. Her mind was always centered around her Guardian. It was getting to the point that being away from him almost hurt. Moving towards one of the balcony she leaned against the railing. She was a mess and she didn't know how to fix it. A hand on her arm made her tense and whip around to strike at the person touching her. Before she could call for Drake her eyes caught in piercing blue eyes. She tried to turn her head before he tried to compel her to do what he wanted. That scared her beyond belief and in the darker part of her mind if he was allowed to take her Drake wouldn't want her anymore. Tears slipped from her eyes as he started to tug her towards him. Her mind screamed for her Guardian. His lips brushed hers and her heart was quaking. As soon as it started the Prince was thrown away from her and her dark dragon was standing in front of her protectively. There was something almost like a dangerous growl escaping her Guardian.

"Touch her again and I will hurt you Princeling or not."

"Empty threats Guardian," he hissed.

Before he could get irrationally mad and hurt the Prince a warm hand landed on his back. Her hands were tugging on the back of his jacket.

"Drake," she whimpered. "Please."

His first duty was to his Princess. Before he left his fist connected with the Moroi's cheek. He slumped to the ground in a heap. Snorting he turned and gathered her in his arms and carried her to their rooms.

After that point their relationship shifted. Due to the actions they returned to their home in Russia. Drake naturally followed not wanting to leave his charge alone.

* * *

Months later

* * *

They were walking through the garden under a full moon. His eyes were always on her. Drake pushed her against the wall in one of the hidden groves in the labyrinth like garden.

"Drake what are…"

His lips claimed hers softly. Her arms went around his neck as they kissed. He pulled back and kissed her neck softly.

"Marry me," he murmured against the skin of her neck.

She jerked back to look into his eyes. Tears gathered in her eyes at his words.

"Yes, my English Dragon." she purred. "I thought I'd have to marry…"

"I swore to you I'd never let that bastard touch you again."

A smile so bright cross her features. Then it damped quickly. "Tell me."

"We're going to have to tell my Mother."

"You think she'll say no?"

"I don't care," she whispered vehemently. "I love you. If we have to we'll leave."

He leaned down and nuzzled her neck softly. She pulled back and smiled at him. She took his hand and led them back to the house where her Mother was standing there on the veranda waiting for them.

"Mother…"

"Mind telling me what…"

Drake moved in front of Rosalind like her Mother was a threat to his fiancé.

"Drake asked me to marry him and I agreed."

"You realize what this means."

"I don't want the throne, I just want to spend the rest of my days beside him and one day give him a family."

The woman sighed softly.

"I knew this would happen," she said softly. "You're Grandmother told me as much."

"What?"

She just smiled at the pair.

"She told me that you'd never be Queen because of the one you would find love with. She told me the two of you would be Soul Bound."

Rosalind knew that phrase from church that St Vladimir had been Soul Bound to his Guardian Anna. They didn't have the power that the two had between them but then she realized they were Soul Mates.

"Then why…"

The woman just shrugged with a smile. Drake smiled softly at his fiancé with a smile. There weren't any words for it now.

"Now we should start planning this little wedding then."

Drake tilted his head towards her mother and Rosalind rushed to her mother's side and hugging her.

They married in a small ceremony and both were happy. That night Rosalind led her new husband to their bed. She closed the door behind them with a smirk.

"I'd think you were overly anxious about tonight my Roza," he purred.

"I've been waiting for this from the moment I met you."

"That's a long time Roza."

A sad smile crossed her features making him frown. He pulled her to their bed and sat down. Their fingers intertwined. "Roza?"

"I'd wait forever to be with you Drake. I'd wait for you in every life we must live to be together no matter what."

He cupped her cheeks softly and brushed his lips across hers.

"We're together now and that's all that matters my Roza," he purred.

"Make me yours," she murmured.

"Gladly."

They slowly undressed each other with care. He knew he'd be her first and her last.

* * *

Rosalind smiled widely as she moved through the manor. She was glowing and couldn't wait for Drake to get back. He was due back soon. Her steps were light and happy as she moved to her sitting room just of their bedroom. She sat on the window seat and stared up at the moon. Sleep claimed her easily as she rested her head on the glass. She woke to arms picking her up.

"Drake!" she whimpered in fear.

"It's okay Roza," Drake purred in her ear. "I'm home."

Her arms wrapped around his neck to bring his head down so they could kiss. He carried her to their bed. She yanked him down so he was laying over top of her. Their bodies pressing together.

"Drake…"

"What is it?" he murmured softly.

She leaned up and nipped at his lips softly. One of her arms dropped down and caught his hand and trailed it down to rest on her stomach.

"Welcome home Daddy," she murmured in Russian.

"Daddy?"

She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I haven't been feeling well and Mother insisted I see Grandmother. She told me I was pregnant with our daughter."

A goofy smile crossed his features. He started placing kisses all over her face. The answer was there and there was nothing that could ruin their happy cloud.

* * *

Three years later…

* * *

Rosalind looked to the sky as the tears fell down her cheeks. Her daughter lay dead in her husband's arms. There were Strigoi bodies all around them. Drake was weakening quickly if the blood pool around his body was any indication. Her body was shaking due to the bond they shared.

"Drake," she whimpered as she collapsed beside him.

A weak smile escaped his lips as he reached out and touched her face.

"Roza," he murmured softly. "My Roza."

She cupped his hand against her cheek. "You need to…"

A sad smile escaped her knowing what he was trying to say. Even after all these years he still didn't understand the depth of the bond they shared. There was no life if he wasn't there with her.

"Without the two of you nothing in this life is worth living for and you know that," she protested.

She didn't even know why he bothered saying. They were tied together in more ways than by their clans traditions. They were Soul Bound and living without the other wasn't going to be possible. She felt her hold on life slipping away as her husband bled out.

"I'll find you again my Roza," he said softly. "Somewhere, somehow I'll find you again."

She smiled weakly at him as she leaned against his side. His blood soaked her dress, and she didn't care. Her eyes drifted to the moon. It was blood red which shook something inside of her. Weakly her beloved Guardian Dragon wrapped his arm around her shoulders as his head laid down on her shoulder. They were fading together. Within moments of his heart stopping so did hers.


	3. Chapter 3: 1944

Soul Bound 3

* * *

August 23rd 1944 European Theater: Somewhere in France

* * *

Darius marched alongside the other soldiers through the French country side. He was an exiled Dhampir in a human war. Taking a deep breath he looked around at the decimated surroundings. The orders were: take this city and hold it against the Allied forces. Once they'd claimed the city they set up their towers and bunkers. When the entire squad was settled the commanders allowed them to explore their small village. He and a few of the other guys wandered through the town. Spotting a sign for a bar they all agreed to go. At that point there wasn't anything else better to do.

He walked into a rundown French bar. There were a couple of older men sitting in a corner drinking and whispering things in French. Looking over at them he made it look like he didn't understand a word they said but in truth he understood. There was one barmaid and a barkeep. Her long dark hair was braided to the side. Her dark chocolate eyes spoke of a fire inside of her. His heart stuttered as their eyes met and he knew there was something there under the surface. Something about her seemed familiar but he wasn't sure. Then he froze recognizing her for what she was. She was a Dhampir like him. He went to an empty big table and sat down. A few of his comrades sat down beside him. He waved the girl over. She seemed to be wary of them and of him especially.

"I'm not going to bite," he told her in French.

An unlady like snort escaped her as she moved towards them. He was the only one in the group that spoke another language. So he was going to be their spokesman. She seemed brave and a bit unsure at their presence.

"What can I get you?" she asked softly.

Her voice sent a slight shiver down his spine. He mentally shook himself of those thoughts He wasn't just some hormonal teenager that couldn't control himself. She was probably the type that wouldn't bend easily to the will of men. She came off as a strong Dhampir.

"The strongest stuff you all have."

She gave a short nod and went to the barkeep and got a bottle of some type of liquid. She brought enough glasses for the entire table and set the jug down. He popped the cap and took a smell of what it was it was cognac if he wasn't mistaken. Snorting at the smell he decided it was the best they had to offer.

"I wish we had some vodka right now," one of his comrades muttered as they took drinks of the stuff.

He had to agree with him on that matter. After a great deal of alcohol later they were placing bets on who could get the barmaid underneath them first. His insides twisted at the thought of anyone else touching her in any manner. He shook it off knowing those thoughts wouldn't do for the time being. Her eyes were flashing in anger at them. When one of the guys grabbed for her she grabbed his hand and squeezed. He smirked at the pain the went through the man's eyes. Knowing he had to defuse the situation quickly.

"If any of you think you can touch me I'll make you regret it," she spat in Russian.

Shock washed through him as she stood there with her eyes alight with something dangerous that only he would know about. It attracted him to her right away. She shoved the guy away from her and her eyes met his.

"You're a Dhampir," he said in French.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as he called her out on what she was. He saw her tense as if she was ready to fight him if it was necessary.

"I'm not the only one," she snapped back in French.

"Easy," he called softly. "You're secret is safe with me."

She stared at him for the longest time before nodding her head and continued to serve the other patrons. Once they paid their tab they left the bar but Darius remained behind hoping to talk to a fellow Dhampir. She seemed to try and avoid him. He didn't understand why he was so determined to talk to her, but something inside of him demanded that he keep her close to him. It was rare to find another Dhampir out in the human world. It was refreshing that he wasn't alone.

"Is there something you wanted?" she said in French.

"To know your name."

She seemed taken aback by his response. Her eyes showed him a conflicting emotion on the front. "I won't bite," he tried again in Russian.

An annoyed look crossed her features at that phrase. Then she shook her head.

"Of course not," she finally said. "Only Moroi and Strigoi do that kind of thing."

A hesitant smile crossed her features. He chuckled at her response. She was really something else and he barely knew her. Even if he didn't know her name .

"I'm Darius Vasiliev."

"Rosalie," she said in reply.

"Rosalie," he repeated her name testing it on his tongue.

The name Roza came to mind when he looked at her. He tilted his head to the side watching her. Even though she wasn't completely trained he could tell that she had some form of training in the way she moved. Almost like a jungle cat stalking its prey, kind of grace.

"What?" she asked.

"It'll seem stupid…"

"Opposed to what?"

"Very funny. What would you say if I felt like I've met you before now? What if I told you I feel like we've known each other in past lives."

She stood there with a dumb struck look in her eyes. He wondered if he'd said the wrong thing just then but her next words gave him hope.

"You felt it too?"

He gave a curt nod. She seemed to internally debating something before she sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"Come on walk me home," she said softly.

He rose and followed her out the door after she called to the man closing the bar down that she was leaving. A grunt was the only answer she received. Darius followed her into the night. As they walked a group of men passed them. One of them stopped and stared at Rosalie.

"Hello Rosalie," the Moroi purred.

Her eye narrowed dangerously. Darius moved to a point that he could step in if these Moroi men stepped out of line when addressing Rosalie.

"What do you want?" she snapped back waspishly.

"Why so defensive?"

Her hands clenched into fists as if she was trying not to punch the living shit out of the man in front of her.

"I've warned you more than once to leave me alone."

"Come on Rosalie…"

"No, I will not be a blood whore to anyone," she snarled.

It only took him seconds that these Moroi had approached her in a dishonorable way. It set a fire in him ablaze.

"No," the man shrugged. "Just a whore to other men."

Darius was about ready to hit the roof. He took a step towards them but her arm on his stopped him. his gaze met hers.

"Don't even waste the effort Darius they're weak low class Moroi."

"Shut it you Dhampir whore!" the man snarled.

Rosalie just smiled at their words and her fist met his cheek sending him reeling into the brick of the building before them. The Moroi went to advance on her but his friends pulled him away from her.

"She's not worth it," one of them whispered as he tried to tug the resistant Moroi away from the enraged Dhampir.

His instinct to protect her kicked into overdrive. He pushed her behind him ready to take on these Moroi. Shaking her head she grabbed his hand and led him away from the Moroi men. He allowed her to lead him. She took him to a run down house. Up the stairs they went till he came out on the roof of the building. She sighed softly as she sat down on the ledge without hesitation.

"Do they do that all the time?"

"Sometimes," she sighed. "But most days I ignore them."

Darius sat down beside Rose as they looked up at the moon. Something was telling him to get to know this woman beside him.

"So you grew up speaking Russian?"

"It was my father's language so I had to learn it."

"And yet you speak French so fluidly."

"I had to adapt to the school I was in. I learn things pretty quickly and French was pretty easy for me to learn."

"So what did you do to be here and not at the school learning to protect Moroi?" he finally asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing Comrade."

His head tilted to the side as he watched her. "But if you must know I didn't exactly fit in there because I'm what they called a 'mutt' a stray dog that they were stuck with because my parents died, and I think the entire 'Dhampir bowing down before the Moroi' is total bullshit. That and other things drove me to leave."

"They called you a mutt?"

There was a stirring of anger inside of him at them calling someone like her a 'mutt'. She shrugged her shoulders.

"My mother was French and a Dhampir and my Father a Russian Moroi. My mother died giving birth to me and my father didn't exactly want anything to do with me but was saddled with me until I was school age. Once I was in school he was killed by his own Guardian."

"Killed by his own Guardian?"

She nodded her head before sighing. "Something about a girl I'd imagine."

He knew he had to change the subject before she asked him about his own past that he wasn't sure he was ready to reveal to her.

"That doesn't explain why you left."

She sighed softly. He could see the subject pained her to speak about.

"A Moroi royal decided to use compulsion on me when I refused to bed him."

He tensed at those words. "Once I woke up from the compulsion I was surrounded by blood. Most of it was his, but he'd done his damage."

Anger coursed through him. A Moroi had raped her.

"Did you kill him?"

"No, but I might've well have. Children wouldn't be in his future."

Some dark part of him rolled at her words. The thought of someone touching what was his made him want to murder. He froze at the absent thought that had come to him. She wasn't his and he had the feeling she would resent anyone the claimed her as theirs. "So what about you? A Dhampir in a human army fighting a World War?"

He lifted his long hair up to reveal his promise mark. Once he was sure she saw he dropped his hair back down.

"My charge died under my care?"

"Did you love her?"

He was a bit startled by her question. His head tilted to the side as he looked at her. Then with a shake of his head and smile he looked skyward.

"He."

"He?" she asked in confusion.

He just nodded his head.

"He was killed in a Strigoi attack."

She flinched at those words.

"That was enough to get you to leave?"

She tilted her head to the side to watch him. "He was your best friend wasn't he?"

A nod was his only answer. She didn't know why she did it but something made her move closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"He probably wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over his death."

"Probably not but I failed him when he needed me the most. Being in court constantly reminded me of what I'd failed at."

Darius wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to his side. They would spend the next couple months together when he wasn't busy being a soldier. He was teaching her to be a better fighter so she would be able to stand up on her own once he left. Though, the thought of leaving her behind made his insides turn almost to the point of debilitating pain. Shaking it off he would figure it out when the day came.

* * *

Darius cursed under his breath. He had to find her. Something was making him search for the short tempered girl that caught his eyes and wormed her way into his heart. There was some part of him that was already deeply in love with her. He needed to find her and fast. They were about to bomb the crap out of the city they were standing in if the orders in his hands were any indication. He went to her run down home and she wasn't there and no one had seen her. He was worried that someone had hurt her and left her somewhere.

"Dammit Roza where are you?"

"Darius!" he heard.

Whipping around he let out a breath in relief. Hearing the planes he cursed and rushed towards her. He grabbed her arm and they started running. He knew they weren't going to get to a safe place so he tugged her into a church. The door slammed behind them. He pulled her further into the church.

"Darius what…"

"They're going to bomb the city."

She cursed softly. Knowing like he did that they wouldn't probably make it out of there alive. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Knowing he had to get this out before they died a horrible death he finally spoke his heart and mind.

"Roza I love you."

Tears slid down her cheek. He reached up and stroked the tears away with the pad of his thumbs. In this moment it was just them and nothing else seemed to matter. In this little world they created everything was right even with the impending death toll of the planes over head.

"I love you too," she whispered in Russian.

He leaned down and claimed her lips softly. The loud wailing of the bomb sirens went off making the two separate from their kiss. Her gaze drifted out of the window of the church to see a blood red moon. Sadness encompassed her heart as she returned her gaze to his.

"Darius," she murmured his name. "I'll find you somewhere, somehow."

For some reason the phrase made him pause and then he realized what she meant. There wasn't any confusion for him as he stared down into her beautiful eyes.

"And I my Roza will find you in the next life."

She leaned up and kissed him. A loud groaning made them look towards the ceiling. He in a futile effort to protect her brought her down underneath him, then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4: 1023

Soul Bound 4

* * *

A/n: Okay thank you for the few loyal people that review this story. This is the last flashback for the past lives for the moment and then I'll revert to the future in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Academy Series.

Lots of love Shadow.

* * *

Romania April 1023

Gabriel growled softly as he leaned forward in his seat in the coach. His mother insisted that he come to Romania to learn his Princely duties at the school here. He hadn't wanted to leave his friends and a girl he was interested in behind, but he had little choice. At least his cousin would be there with him so it wouldn't be so boring. Once he arrived and settled in he went to find his cousin. They walked the grounds together. Something dark red caught his gaze drawing it to the form of a woman. Michael grabbed his cousin's arm stopping him from approaching the beautiful red haired Dhampir.

"Don't even think about it Cousin," he hissed at him. "That's 'The Garnet' Ayberk."

"So?"

"She's off limits to Moroi."

"What do you mean she's off limits to Moroi?" he asked in confusion.

"She's almost a full Guardian. Though no one is brave enough to request her when she graduates."

"I'll do it," he said.

"You just got here and you don't even know her!"

He shrugged his shoulders. Something about her hypnotized him. Since he didn't have to start classes right away he decided to try and approach the Dhampir. They were standing near the court yard where a few teachers were showing a couple younger students how to ride horses correctly.

An angry neigh drew his attention to the beautiful woman sitting astride a huge black horse. A frown marred his features as before his eyes someone else that looked so much like the woman before him sat upon a black horse. He blinked and the image was gone. Her head tilted to the side as she watched him. Shaking his head he returned his gaze to her.

"Something wrong Princeling?"

Before he could reply a hulking black dog bounded up beside the horse and growled lowly at him. Its ears were laid back and its teeth were bared. It looked like a huge black wolf with ice blue eyes. He took a step back. Even if animals didn't mind Moroi he'd never actually been fond of them.

"Easy," she soothed softly to the big black dog.

The dog's ear flicked towards the sound of her voice but kept his eyes trained on him.

"I thought animals hated Dhampir?"

"I'm an oddity that's all you need to know. Though, if you get me near a cat they hate me, and I hate them on principle which is why I have a wolf/dog hybrid. Aries go hunt," she commanded to the wolf.

The dog a very human like snort before trotting off into the shadows like he was made of them.

"Aries?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I like mythology. My horse's name is Athena the Greek Goddess of War."

Her head tilted to the side and her dark mahogany hair fell over her shoulder in beautiful waves. She dismounted the horse easily and with the grace born of a well trained Dhampir Guardian. The horse stood a bit taller than the Dhampir standing next to her, but she stood there all docile like a well trained pet. On the breast band of the saddle a crescent moon stood out. The horse started dancing around as he took a step towards her. She pulled the mare's head down and started talking softly to her. He looked at her for a moment before deciding to ask the question that's been bothering him since he looked in her eyes.

"Have you ever had a feeling that you met someone before but not in this life but one before this?"

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she turned her gaze back to the horse before her. He knew he hit a nerve, but he wasn't sure why that was.

"Yeah sure all the time."

"I don't make jokes."

She looked at him once again before gathering the reigns in her hand and hauling herself back up onto the mare's back. The woman looked perfectly at ease astride the mare she turned the mare towards the gates.

"You should get back inside Princeling the sun's almost up."

The ringing of hooves was the only thing he heard before she was gone. Later he would learn her name was Annamarie Garnet Ayberk.

* * *

Gabriel was able to convinced his cousin to go on a trip outside the wards for a bit of socializing at the local bar. He drank enough to feel a slight happy feeling but not enough to be completely unable to take care of himself. Gabriel looked around as at least three Guardians surrounded him at the threat that was out there beyond the abilities of our sight. How the Strigoi had gotten onto the property was a mystery. The sound of hissing and metal grating against stone echoed through the place. When movement came into his vision all he saw was a figure dressed in black fighting off Strigoi with a sword. It flashed in the moonlight as it delivered fatal blows to the enemy. When everything was said and done five Strigoi were dead all around them. The person that had saved them paced out of the shadows. To his shock and amazement it was Annamarie. Shaking her head she moved to his side and helped the Guardians get them back to the wards. Once they were safe in the wards she vanished again.

* * *

Annamarie was graduating four months ahead of her class. He waited for the chance to talk to her, but sometimes she was like a ghost and no one could find her. Finally someone knew where she was, and he would talk to her. With purposeful strides he moved towards her as she sat in the training area. She was meditating. Quietly he moved forward and sat down in front of her. While he waited for her to acknowledge him he studied her features. She was very beautiful for a Dhampir. It seemed like a good amount of time before she acknowledged him. Her eyes were like the deepest chocolate pools that called to him to get lost in them.

"Is there something you wanted Princeling?"

"I want you to be my Guardian."

She looked at him for a moment. Her dark eyes didn't betray anything she was thinking that was for sure.

"No," she finally said.

"What?"

"I said no Princeling."

"Why?"

"My reasons are my own but I cannot…"

"Are you promised to another?"

She seemed to hesitate on answering the question. That made something inside of him twist in anger at the thought of someone else being her guard and maybe one day touching her like he wanted to touch her. A deep breath escaped her lips. "Not in the way you think."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she said softly. "But if you must know I'm bound to my past and that's all you'll ever know."

She got up and walked away.

He kept pursuing her until she allowed him to get close to her. They'd even convinced the headmaster to allow them a day of rest to go for a ride outside the wards and to hunt. They were making good time getting back from their ride. There was a buck strapped to the back of the horse Gabriel was riding. Anna looked around worriedly.

"Anna?"

"Something's not right."

"Are you sure?"

She gave him a hard glare. She dropped Athena's reigns and pulled her bow out. She drew back and let the arrow fly into the shadows. An enraged cry echoed through the still of the woods. She put the bow down before whipping around and screaming at Gabriel.

"GO!" she yelled at him.

He took off into the woods heading for the castle. Suddenly three Strigoi jumped out and caused Gabriel's horse to throw him. Drawing her sword she attacked the Strigoi like they were nothing. Once they were done she turned to see Gabriel's horse gone and him lying on the ground clutching his chest. A blonde haired female Strigoi went for him but quick thinking and her will to protect him sent her arrow on a straight path right through the Strigoi's heart. She'd commissioned a few rare and special arrowheads that were made of silver and they were blessed by a priest and charmed as well. The Strigoi thrashed but due to the barbed nature of the arrowhead they couldn't remove it. It took moments of thrashing before the Strigoi to go still. Cursing softly she went to his side after she yanked the arrow out of the Strigoi's chest. Athena stood beside her as she looked over her charge. Somehow without prompting she got Athena on her knees so it was easier to get Gabriel into the saddle. Once she had him settled and behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist. She froze at the contact but ignored it knowing she had to get him back and to the doctors.

Gabriel groaned softly as his ribs ached like a bitch. He was behind Annamarie on Athena. He wasn't sure how she'd managed to help him but he was thankful to whatever God there was that she was there with him. Those Strigoi had almost turned him.

"Hang on I got you."

She kicked the mare into an all out gallop through the forested area heading back towards the safety of the wards and the academy. His arms wrapped around her waist as they ran. The pounding of the hooves was making his body shake. He'd wanted to touch her like this but not in the manner where he couldn't enjoy touching her.

"Anna," he whimpered.

"Hang on Fire Magic I got you. I promise."

Each hard or sharp move had him whimpering in pain involuntarily.

"Hang on my dragon," she murmured softly.

"What did you call me?" he asked weakly.

She tensed underneath his hands.

"My dragon. When we first met you asked me if I'd ever felt like I knew someone before in a previous life."

"And?"

"Once. I've felt that feeling once and it was you. She called you her Dragon."

She turned her attention to the mare underneath her. Once they reached the wards she handed him over to the doctors. He leaned heavily on them and he turned his head to see her turn the mare around in a few circles always keeping their eyes together. With a nod she pivoted the horse around and kicking her back into a gallop back the way they'd come from.

"Anna," he whimpered before he blacked out.

When she came back from where ever she'd went and told him flat out she wouldn't be his Guardian but she would accept more. It only took him a year to marry her and have a baby on the way.

Anna frowned as she looked to the sky. The moon was a blood red color. Her hand ran down over her slightly rounded belly. Something about the blood moon made her nervous. A loud crashing and cursing made her pause hearing her husband. He ran into the room and pushed her backwards towards the wall.

There were Strigoi all around them. He was worried about Anna and the baby more than himself. Before he could even remotely get a chance to grab them and run pain crashed into his senses like a tidal wave.

When he came to his mind was focused on one thing and that was blood. He needed it. There was a solitary heartbeat in the room with him. A sadistic smile graced his features as he forgot himself and moved towards the body and blacked out. When he came to himself he looked down in horror. His hands were shaking at all the blood. Anna was leaning against his side. Blood was dripping from the bite marks on her neck. The odd angle of her neck told him he'd just lost his other half and the child inside of her. Even as a Strigoi he held her and rocked her back and forth whispering softly to her in hopes to bring her back to his side. But now it was impossible. She was beyond his reach forever. He didn't even move when a group of Guardians surrounded him.

"Please make it stop," he whimpered.

"Gabriel what did…"

"I killed her," he sobbed softly. "I killed them both. Just please make it stop."

They looked at each other before they looked at the struggling Ozera. They'd never seen this before in a Strigoi. Most were driven by their blood lust, and he hadn't moved much except to rock his dead fiancé back and forth.

"His aura is shifting back," someone in the group said.

His red eyes came up slowly to face the Guardians and his beloveds Moroi Mother.

"What do you mean?" one of the Guardians he didn't recognize snapped.

"He's a Moroi again. It was her blood that healed him."

"But that's not possible."

"They're bond is eternal. Either you take him down now or he'll die a slow painful death. That, or committing suicide might be another way out."

Gabriel looked up at the woman that would've been his mother-in-law and was glad she understood. Closing his eyes he waited for his own death. A sharp pain shot through his chest as everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5: Do you Believe?

Soul Bound 5

* * *

A/N: hopefully this chapter clears up a bit of confusion people seem to be having.

Hope you Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Dimitri woke up gasping for breath. Everything was aching in a way he'd never felt before. It was so dark that he couldn't see a thing in front of him. He wasn't going to panic. His hands moved around to realize he was in a bed and covered up. Shifting around he tried to figure out where he was, or what the hell happened to him for him to hurt this badly.

"Easy Comrade you've been out for awhile."

Relief washed through him at the sound of her voice. If she was there with him than it told him she wasn't in any danger. Her soft footsteps alerted him to where she was and her movements.

"Roza?"

He felt her hands on his shoulders helping him sit up against the headboard. A groan of pain escaped his lips as he moved even slightly. Her hands lingered on his shoulders for a moment before she pulled away from him.

"Yeah it's me," she finally said.

There were so many questions whirling around in his mind he didn't know where to start. Though all best people would say the best place to start would be at the beginning.

"How long have I been out?"

"Long enough," she finally said. "But if you want exact time you've been asleep for almost a day and a half give or take a couple hours. I was getting a bit worried but Rosalind was confident you'd wake up on your own."

"The Princess…"

"She's with her advisors still. That and Fire Magic is with her. If that isn't enough a few of the other Guardians are watching her."

That name made him freeze. In one of the memories Annamarie had called him 'Fire Magic'. It was kinda hard to for him to assimilate the fact he'd been a Moroi in another life and an Ozera to boot. The having fire magic not so much it was just the family name. He had a feeling that Rose was smiling at the memory too.

"How did you get me back to wherever we are?"

"We're in an adjoining room to Lissa's meant for her Guardian, and I completely blacked it out. Because if you're anything like I was after I got hit with the memories you wouldn't want to see any light for awhile. There were a few Guardians that were close when you blacked out so they helped me bring you back."

"What do you mean if I was like you?"

"I got lucky though I didn't get everything all at once like you did. Well almost everything."

He had the feeling she was shrugging the memories off like they were an everyday thing. It bugged him on some level that she could just accept the fact that they had past lives as if it was nothing. Though, Rose was more in tuned with Rosalind like she was some imaginary friend she could see and occasionally the spirit could take over her body.

"There are so many gaps."

A humorless laugh escaped Rose at his words. She shifted away from him and went to stand somewhere further from him. She seemed to be lost in thought. He thought she wouldn't say anything.

"Of course there are," she said. "You're brain would probably blow up or liquefy if you received every memory for those past lives. That or go into a coma. I almost slipped into a coma when we shared the memories right after the fight with Natalie, but Rosalind kinda safeguarded me in the darkness. Drake isn't strong enough to help you in the same way, and Gabriel and Darius or any of the others couldn't help you because they aren't strong enough either."

"You believe in reincarnation that easily? And what do you mean others?"

"It's kinda hard not to with Rosalind right under the surface. Though, for the longest time I thought they were just dreams. Farfetched dreams that I hoped were real and I could… Never mind."

"What is it Roza?"

"To hope for a love like they shared in my dreams. Something that was meant to be eternal and last for all time."

He felt a sharp pain in his chest at her words, but he didn't know what to say. He was determined to try and keep a line between them but every look in her eyes towards him that resembled hurt made his resolve weaken.

"Do you remember what she said to me?"

Rose just hummed in agreement. He had this feeling she heard and was saddened by it.

"Something about 'Fuck Duty! Fuck Age! Fuck Everyone else. Soul mate bonds are forever' or something along those lines."

He flinched at those words. There was some part of him that wanted to take back what he'd said to her about them being together but as things stood he couldn't allow himself to express his feelings for her because of their duty to the Princess. "Anyway I was just making sure you were okay before I head back to class."

"Rose…"

"It's okay Comrade," she finally said. "I understand your hesitance, but don't understand it at the same time. Either way I'll love you forever."

He wanted to get off this subject because in truth it pained him as much as it pained her. Then he wanted to know how many lives they'd had before this one.

"How many lives?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment. A frown crossed his face. There was a feeling he wasn't going to like this answer or she didn't want to talk about it.

"Not including this life, eight other times we've tried to be together. Well we met five of the eight times we were reborn."

"Shouldn't that tell you something?" he found himself saying even if it pained him to point that out.

She snorted before she opened the door to let a crap ton of light in making him cringe in pain. He threw his arm over his eyes trying in vain to lessen the pain. He was sure there was an angry look on her face. It was almost like he could feel her emotions vibrating through him as if they were his own. That unnerved him.

"You can let it tell you something, but you'll misinterpret it as something else. I know it for what it is, and I will continue to hope. You know Rosalind, Annamarie and Rosalie were right by the way I would spend every life looking for you to try for a chance to be together even if it takes a hundred tries to get it right."

She shrugged her shoulders before leaving him alone in the darkness. He tried to move but his body wouldn't respond to his mental commands. Laying there he tried to sort through what he'd seen. It didn't take long before he was asleep again.

A soft knock woke him from his doze. He barely croaked a come in before the door opened. To his annoyance it was Lissa. This one of the people he didn't want to see him in weakened state, mentally and physically. His headache was less than it was before, but it still throbbed behind his eyes.

"Princess…"

"It's okay Dimitri, Rose said you might need a bit of help."

"I'm fine…"

A soft laugh escaped Lissa at his words. The distinct impression he got was the fact she didn't believe him in the slightest.

"No you're not. If you're in any state like Rose was when she remembered you're muscles have probably seized up, and you're head is probably killing you."

He had this curious urge to know if she knew about their so called past lives. Though, with the bond they shared she knew about Rose's belief in reincarnation.

"You believe her?"

"You don't?" she asked in confusion.

"It's a hard thing to grasp."

"I don't see how it is. Rosalind is seriously convincing. It's kinda scary really."

"You've met her?"

"It's kinda hard not to. When Rose gets stressed out sometimes her eyes turn blue. Then she sometimes starts spitting Russian which is amusing sometimes except for the fact I don't understand a word she says. Though Rosalind only came out when we met you."

He noticed the sad look on the blonde's face. Normally she wore her heart on her sleeve but right now it was closed off. It, for some reason, made him feel hollow and so alone in the face of this new situation. He wanted to believe but the logical Guardian side of him didn't want to face the fact that reincarnation might be possible.

"Princess?"

She cocked her head to the side and watched him for a moment before blinking and shaking her head. He had a feeling if she wanted she could compulse him to do what she wanted, but he didn't worry about that because it wouldn't be real. It would hurt Rose more in the end if she did. The last thing Lissa would want to do is cause her best friend and bonded anymore pain than she was already in.

"You really don't believe her?" Lissa asked in confusion.

"I don't want to talk about it."

She smiled sadly which reminded him of the look Rose gave him. It made something inside of him twist painfully. Lissa moved forward. He grabbed her hands to stop her. He didn't want to be healed, he wanted more time to sort through things and this pain kinda helped him focus a bit. There was some dark part of him that told him he deserved this pain for hurting Rose like he did.

"Let me heal naturally. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Dimitri you… please let me do this for you. Rose rarely asks anything of me, and I know she wouldn't ask me to heal you. Though, I can see it pains her not seeing out and about on your duties."

"Princess…"

"Dimitri," she growled in exasperation. "Call me Lissa, please."

She smiled softly at him and sat down beside him and laid her hands on his shoulder and concentrated. After a couple minutes she slid sideways. He caught her quickly. Carefully he picked her up and carried her to her room. He put her to bed. Sighing softly he went to leave the room. Knowing that he had to talk to Rose about this entire thing he went to go find her. The sunlight greeted him with minimal pain. After some wandering he found Rose meditating in one of the practice fields. Her back was to him. He moved to sit down in front of her. His entire body froze as familiar swords lay in a box in front of her.

"How the…"

"Did you forget that I can a annoy a descendant of the Ozera clan? One that I can convince to do what I say, or I'll make his life a living hell. Not that I would really do that for Lissa's sake. Besides you don't believe in reincarnation and this is physical proof that it's real."

Her eyes came open slowly. Thankfully, her eyes were their normal deep brown color. Looking into her eyes when Rosalind was there made him uneasy. She wasn't as innocent as his Rose was. Though, the both of them shared the knack of being strong willed to get what they wanted.

"Christian actually allowed you to have something that belonged to his family?"

"He and Lissa both believe in what I say so he figured he could entrust these to me."

The smile on her face made him wary right at that moment. It was a smug 'I know something you don't' look and it irritated him.

"What?"

"Haven't made the connection have you Comrade? Though in the long run it doesn't really matter. She doesn't remember and that's okay with me."

He tilted his head to the side watching her. Shrugging the cryptic words off he focused on another question he had.

"How is it I only remember three of the eight lives you spoke about?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Those three lives were the only ones that we came close to happiness. Two of those remaining five lives ended in murders and three of them ended where we never met. Well we came within moments of meeting each other but never got the chance."

"Murders?"

"Yes."

She rose. Then bent over to pick up the sword case and close it. "Those lives I don't want to relive because of how painful they are."

"Rose…"

"No," she growled. "I don't want to talk about the Monsters we were in those lives."

She stomped off the training field towards the dorms. Taking a deep breath he looked skyward gauging that he had enough time to try and meditate. Sitting down he tried to calm his mind, but his mind kept coming back to the word 'Monster' and it made him flinch. In his subconscious he had a feeling they hadn't been pretty meetings.


	6. Chapter 6: Egypt

Soul Bound 6

* * *

An: Sorry for being so long a lot of things went down in a short amount of time. But here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own VA.

* * *

Once he'd recovered enough he sought out Rose and figured he'd given her enough time to simmer down he searched the grounds. Lissa was walking down the hall with Christian and he stopped her. It was odd seeing Lissa without Rose but it was a Sunday.

"Have you seen Rose?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well so she stayed in bed."

He gave her a curt nod and then nodded to the Guardians he passed. He went to her room and knocked on her door waiting for an answer. She opened the door in a tank top and long black running pants. It looked like she'd just rolled out of bed. Her hair was a mess and it made her look even sexier. He had to washed those thoughts away because it wasn't right for him to think of her like that.

"Did you need something?" she yawned between her fingers.

"I wanna talk about those two lives that ended in murders."

Something dark flashed in her eyes as she came fully awake. Her eyes shifted to blue and he fought the urge to shiver at the sight. Rosalind was a mean person when she wanted to be and he didn't need her to speak to him to be scary.

"Oh now you believe in reincarnations?" she snapped. "I don't think so and I made it clear I didn't want to relive those memories."

"What was so horrible?"

A malicious smirk graced her features as she yanked him into the room and shoved him down on the bed. She sat down in front of him and crossed her legs.

"So when was this life?"

"In Egypt in the time of Pharaohs the exact year I probably couldn't tell you."

"Egypt?"

She hummed in agreement. Her eyes slid shut as her head bowed a bit. He didn't know whether or not he should say anything to her. When her eyes came up he flinched seeing they were gold now. A soft rumbling growl escaped her throat.

"So you want to rehash the past?" there was a deep animalistic sound to her voice now.

"I do."

"You have been warned."

Her eyes flashed dangerously before everything went dark.

* * *

He shot his head up from his doze as he heard his sister giggling and running down the hallway. Something was clicking against the marble behind her laughter. Grumbling softly he got up to investigate. He'd just gotten back from the war front and he'd wanted to sleep in at least a bit longer. A frown marred his face as he saw something big with black fur. The huge black creature tilted its head to the side before darting off. It looked like a huge jackal.

"Nefertiti?" he called to his sister.

He heard laughing again and followed it to his sister's room. She playfully shoving the big black jackal.

"Nefertiti?" he asked in confusion.

She stopped playing with the big animal and frowned at the sight of her brother. Something had to be done to make this okay.

"Ammon this is Senka."

He was confused by the name and how a jackal could get that big. Her golden eyes glittered with some sort of emotion he couldn't put a name to and there was something inside of him that told him he didn't want to. There was also the underlying current that he felt like he knew those eyes from somewhere. Then he turned his gaze back to his sister that had the decency to blush at being caught trying to hide a pet of sorts.

"Mother and Father…" she started.

"They don't know about this thing…"

"She's not a thing. She's been protecting me."

"From what?"

"The last three assassins."

He choked at her words. The jackal rolled her eyes and snorted. Nefertiti huffed in annoyance at the look.

"Okay it was just one but that was enough. Besides Mother and Father don't care as long as she doesn't hurt anyone and doesn't get in the way."

The jackal shook its head in annoyance. Her ears flicked back and forth as she watched him. Then her gaze drifted to the open balcony. The sun was setting. Before his eyes she became human. She tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder and the golden eyes remained. How she still had clothes on when she shifted back was beyond him. Then with a graceful move she was kneeling before him. He seemed almost captivated by her face as if he'd seen it before but not sure where.

"My Prince, I am Senka."

"How is it you can turn into a black jackal?"

"I was cursed when my mor… when my master died."

"Was she that cursed you a jealous lover?"

She snorted at his words.

"His mother actually. It's in her blood to have magic and she used the darker part of it to curse me."

"You seem at ease talking about this."

Shrugging her shoulders seemed to be the only answer.

"I have nothing to hide. By day I'm the jackal and at night I look human."

The Prince looked at her oddly before shaking his head and walking back to his room. Nefertiti laughed at his retreating back.

* * *

Nefertiti was lying in bed not being able to fall asleep. Senka was sitting against the wall staring off into space.

"Senka have you ever been in love?"

Senka tilted her head to the side as she looked at the princess wondering what brought the question on. Then did she look away. The question twisted something inside of her.

"No," she murmured softly. "Once the curse was placed upon me the witch told me I would be the undoing of the one for whom I'm destined to love. So I was content in the knowledge that I wouldn't allow myself to love anyone."

"That's sad."

"She thought it was a fitting punishment for not protecting her son. For taking something precious from her, she would make me fear loving therefore taking away my hope to love."

"But that's not fair you fought as hard as you could."

"Life isn't fair Princess and you should realize that."

"I know the world isn't fair," she huffed. "I just think she shouldn't have punished you for something that was beyond your control."

She laid her head on her folded arm that was resting on her knee. "You cared about him didn't you?"

A hum of agreement was her only answer. She didn't like talking about her Moroi. Humans didn't understand her drive to protect her Moroi. It was a drive to keep her line going but in the long run her Moroi was her brother. One whom she'd failed to protect. It was no secret that they were half siblings and his mother had hated her right away when she'd been assigned to him.

"He was my half brother," she finally admitted. "But the only reason I was made his body guard was because I was the fastest and the strongest to protect him."

"You act like he was some sort of King or something."

"He was a Prince. Where I come from there are 12 major royal clans and my half brother was a Prince. Others would have attempted to better themselves with someone like my brother, but there wasn't a chance for me to even consider sinking that low."

"When he died didn't that make you a Princess?"

She snorted with a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I'm a mutt and I will always be a mutt so no I'm not a royal nor would I want to be."

"You're life seemed like a horrible one."

"If my brother had survived I would've been content in my life."

"A life without love?"

"Aren't you doing the same thing by being with your brother when you're old enough?"

She flushed in embarrassment.

"Where did you…"

"My ears do more than frame my face. Your parents were talking about it."

"I don't want to…"

Senka watched the girl. In her mind siblings marrying siblings seemed entirely wrong to her. Though Royals had to marry within their circles in most cultures but this was ridiculous to her.

"You never know what the future holds Princess. Maybe you'll find someone else."

There was a huff of disappointment before the princess rolled over and went silent.

A few days later found Senka paced back and forth in irritation. Something was wrong, but she couldn't place why or where the danger was coming from.

"Senka what is it?"

"I have to go," she snapped.

"Go? Go where?"

"You're brother needs me."

Nefertiti tilted her head to the side in confusion. Her instincts hadn't been wrong before, and they shouldn't ignore it now.

"Then why are you still here?"

Pivoting on her heels she shifted as the sun spilled into the room. A dark growl escaped her as she took off into the rising sun towards the battle ahead. It took a day of hard running before she even heard the distant ringing of the cries of war. Her ears laid back as she charged forward no matter how tired she was. The Prince needed her. Her paws dug into the sand as she shot herself forward. She dodged the swings of swords and spears and dodged falling bodies. When she found him he was surrounded by enemy soldiers. His own soldiers were trying to fight to get to him. An angry howl escaped her as she leapt at the nearest soldier and took him down underneath her body her fangs buried in his neck, but avoided getting the blood on her tongue. With a hard jerk of her head she snapped his neck and moved onto the next person that was a threat. It took her taking down three soldiers for the enemy to start talking in rushed voices about how the Death God Anubis protected the Prince of Egypt. Once the rest ran away she stood proudly beside Ammon. Her tail swished back and forth lazily as they watched the retreating army.

"Shouldn't you be protecting my sister?"

She snorted at his words. Pivoting on her heels she turned to walk down the dune. A few enemy soldiers had been captures to be questioned. Senka stood beside Ammon as he stood to watch the interrogation.

"The Death God can't protect you forever Princeling."

"I don't need her to."

The man looked startled as he called Senka a she. She paced forward and growled lowly at the man. He shrank back in fear. Her gleaming white fangs and flashing gold eyes promised a slow and painful death.

"Enough!"

She snorted and backed up so she was sitting beside him again like some tamed dog. Her eyes dared him to try and get at the Prince again.

"The God Anubis wouldn't allow his messenger to bow so carelessly towards humans even for a Prince of Egypt. She'll be your death."

Senka looked at Ammon curiously on how he'd react to the man's words.

"He doesn't have any useful information," he snapped at his guard. "Get rid of him."

"She'll be your death!" the man shouted as he was dragged away.

Senka snorted at the man's words and laid down. Ammon sat down heavily on his chair in his tent. The sun started sinking below the horizon. She shifted.

"Something on your mind Prince Ammon?"

He looked up at her in a startled manor.

"You left my sister unprotected."

"You needed me more at that exact moment. I felt it."

"You felt it?"

"Where I came from I was my half-brother's Guardian. It's just something I know when I'm needed."

"It can't be as neat as that."

"I came here without someone to protect and now it seems I'm you're Guardian now."

"I don't need."

She smiled softly at him.

"All men say that they don't need a Guardian, but there are worse things out in the night worse than I am."

"You seem so sure."

"I've seen them and I lost my half-brother to them. We call them Strigoi. They are creatures that live on the blood of others and can only come out in the darkness of the night."

"I've never heard of them before."

"It's for the best that you never meet one face to face."

They both sunk into silence. She could see the exhaustion in his form. "Sleep my Prince. I will take up Guardianship of you tonight."

"Don't you get tired?"

"Sometimes, but when I'm in one form the other is sleeping. So when I shift the other is recharged, but I do get tired when I expend too much energy."

He nodded his head and retreated to his makeshift bed and was asleep in moments of his head hitting the pillow. After word got to the enemy that the Death God was among the Prince's armies they returned to the palace as victors.

* * *

The blood moon rose and the smell of the blood all around her. Something snapped inside of her as her mind blanked out for a moment and the call for blood screamed inside of her. Something rolled and boiled inside of her. She fought to control it. She'd never had to fight for control this much under a blood moon. Maybe it's what she had seen a few days ago that broke her heart. Not being able to win the blood beast took over and she sought death.

Senka looked down at her claws. They were still covered with his dried blood. Her ears were laid back as she sat there. The Pharaoh could have her killed and at this point she'd almost welcome death for what she'd done.

"Father please!" she heard Nefertiti calling. "Don't hurt her. She didn't mean it."

"That doesn't change the fact that she killed your brother and a dignitary from another country."

"She didn't know any better. She loved him!"

Her ears drooped even more. She didn't even know when she started falling in love with him. Though, she'd fought the feeling that they belonged together side by side for the longest time. With a heavy sigh she laid down and curled up in a ball. Her entire body was quivering. Before she knew what was happening her beast form melted away to reveal her human form. A frown marred her face considering the sun was still up. Then she realized once she'd done what the witch intended it would be lifted. Moving to her knees she waited for the Pharaoh and Nefertiti.

"Please father don't do this!" she pleaded.

"Princess," she murmured catching their attention. "Any punishment the Pharaoh wishes to bestow on me for the death of the Prince then I will accept it."

"But it was an accident!"

"Never the less I was there and it is his blood on my claws."

"Senka!"

She gave a small smile to the girl.

"My name is Roza, highness."

The girls eyes widened as she closed her eyes and didn't even try to dodge the arrows that buried themselves in her chest. A grunt of pain was the only sound she could manage before she blacked out.

* * *

Rose came out of the trance with her eyes closed. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She hated that memory only because she'd been the one to kill him. His blood had been on her hands. It twisted something inside of her thinking about it. His hands were on her cheeks and his lips brushed across hers softly.

"Roza," he murmured softly. "It's not your fault that it happened."

"If I hadn't failed my Moroi…"

"Then you would have never met me and I would've died earlier than the death that came to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I would've died in battle if you hadn't followed me."

She tried to turn her head away from him but he wouldn't allow her. His lips claimed her softly. He could feel her shaking under his hands. That worried him. "Roza? There's something you didn't show me. I noticed a hesitation in the memories."

"I killed one other that night. It just wasn't your blood on my hands."

"Who was it?"

She pulled away and got off the bed.

"She was a Moroi who'd been in love with my brother, but he saw through her pettiness. She sought to get back at me through you."

He was about to say he didn't understand but then everything clicked into place.

"Had I not stopped her she would've killed you that night. She was petty enough to become Strigoi to get back at me. I destroyed her for touching you. Then in the state I was in because of the blood moon I went after you too. It was your blood in my mouth that snapped me back but it was too late to even help you. It seems kinda petty what I did now that I think about it."

"Roza…"

She wrapped her arms around herself and he could see her shaking. "You didn't black out when you shifted did you, that night?"

"No."

He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her trying to steady her.

"Is that what you didn't want to tell me about?"

When he turned her around and made her look up at him her eyes were golden still. Tears slid down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I played with you before I dealt the near killing blow."

"Near killing blow?"

"You died in my arms. Because as soon as I did what I did and your death was assured the curse broke."

He pulled her back to the bed and he laid them both down. Knowing he shouldn't but seeing her so scared shook something inside of him. She curled up against him and rested her head underneath his chin. Her fingers had a death grip on the fabric of his shirt. He hesitated on asking about the last murdered life. It could wait for another day he figured. He gently stroked her back to calm her down and hopefully lull her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: 920 AD

Soul Bound 7

* * *

A/N: Sorry All. I've been so busy lately to update and this chapter was hard to write. Oh and just to be safe I'm upping the rating. That and there is only a few chapters left.

disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Academy

* * *

Rose sighed softly as she came awake in Dimitri's arms. She knew that he would want to see the one memory that she had tried to keep away from him. Her being the monster was cruel but what he'd done to her in the last memory was crueler. Her hands were shaking softly. Her darkness that day back in Egypt haunted her but the memories from Scotland were worse.

"Roza," he purred against her neck.

She fought the tears. He needed to know before the Blood Moon came. The sinking feeling that it was going to be necessary for him to know before the time came was getting stronger as the days went by.

"Roza what's wrong?" she fought the urge to smile at his concern because it made his Russian accent get thicker.

She took a deep breath as she snuggled against him closer. His fingers ran up and down her back. She was fighting down Mariah's attempts to get free. They needed to protect him as much as she did.

"Her name was Mariah."

"This memory you don't want to touch?"

She nodded against his throat.

"His name was Connor. He was a Moroi."

"Did she love him?"

"Yes, but it was a children's love. He vanished when they were thirteen. They thought he was dead. When she turned seventeen she found a shadow kissed bond with a Moroi that saved her life."

She felt him tense underneath her hands. It was almost like she could feel his jealousy without even looking at him.

"Easy Dimitri. When you see him you'll know that there wasn't anything but a sibling bond between the two of them."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't notice it did you?"

His quite was her answer which made her chuckle softly to herself. "There are those souls that always walk in the same circles and always come together in some way in every life. Lissa, Christian, and a woman I'm not sure who she is, so I assume you knew her in your life. She'll pass through this memory too."

"You blocked images of her in your memories?"

She nodded her head.

"I don't know who she is, but she sparks the darkness in almost each and every life. Though with this life I'll let you see her because she is the driving force in this memory that sparks the contention between us."

She got out of his hold and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Roza?" he asked in concern.

Closing her eyes she tried to gather her thoughts together. He reached for her, but she jerked away.

"Mariah is too close to the surface. I'm going to release the memories."

"You won't be here when I awaken will you?"

"No."

She smiled up at him and brushed her lips across his softly. His eyes drooped heavily as she helped him lay back.

"We only have a little time left, make it count."

Before he could say anything everything went dark.

* * *

Scotland 920 A.D.

He watched them from the shadows. The others were calling for the blood of this Spirit wielding Moroi. Though for some reason his eyes weren't drawn to him they were drawn to his little Guardian. She wasn't the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen but something about her. There was a subtle something about her that drew his gaze. The darker side of him wanted to know what it was and possess it.

"We'll get him," a voice purred in his ear.

He turned his narrowed eyes at the woman beside him. The urge to strike her made itself viciously know but he held back. Even after she turned him by force she acted like he'd be with her. It had been almost ten years since she changed him. He would let her think that his gaze was only for the Spirit wielder.

"Back off," he snarled at her. "They're mine."

"Still testy after all these years?" she laughed.

He fought the urge to cringe at the sound of her laugh. It was an annoying sound and it grated on his ears. Her sex appeal was nonexistent to him. When he looked at women they didn't seem to do anything for him. It was almost like they couldn't measure up to someone that he couldn't remember.

"Lilith," he growled in annoyance.

"Right, right," she snapped. "But you can't avoid me forever."

"I have for the last ten years."

She snorted at his words and looked down upon their target. She tisked at something she saw.

"Too bad it's not the girl she'd make a lovely Strigoi for our army."

Something inside of him rolled at the thought of changing the girl. She seemed familiar to him, but he didn't know why. It was an odd feeling that he didn't want to analyze why he didn't want this girl turned. It was not their way, but some part of him was still anxious at the thought of her becoming like him.

"Mariah!" the man behind her called.

He froze as a small memory of a beautiful girl that had captured his heart when he was thirteen. She'd vanished without a word from the window he was watching.

"Give me a minute!" she snapped back at the Moroi her Scottish accent thick.

"We don't have a minute."

She came back to where he could see her with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.

"Alexander Dragomir! You will give me a minute before I punch you in the face."

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"Don't be so sure."

"Mariah!"

The girl huffed and turned around. An irritated look crossed her features morphed into something he couldn't name. It was a mix of annoyance and anxiousness. It made something twist inside of him at the look.

"I don't like facing the other Royals and you know it."

"But we have to make an appearance."

"No, you have to make an appearance Highness."

"Mariah please," he heard the Moroi Royal plead. "I need you to fend off the Harpies."

"You know they already think we're lovers," she said with a sigh.

The look of disgust crossed his features. That sent a feeling running through him at the answer to that. They weren't romantically involved.

"Besides Esme would murder me in my sleep if I even tried to get at you. Besides there's some poor soul out there for me."

She winked at the royal playfully. Conner felt a growl rumble in his chest at their flirting. Shaking his head he needed to back off. The wards were doing something to him to make him feel like this towards the girl Mariah. He went back to the place he was staying to wait for the right time to strike and get at the Moroi hiding behind their wards.

* * *

That night they struck as the wards came down. It didn't take him long to corner the Moroi he was after. They were both dressed for a regal event. The red dress on Mariah enhanced her beauty. She stood defiantly in front of her bonded. Rushing forward he batted her to the side. Her head slammed into a wooden table and she slid to the ground. She was barely conscious but still awake. The sound of the other Strigoi around him was drowned out as he looked at the shaking Moroi. With a few steps he had the Royal in his arms. He snapped the Moroi's neck as he went to feed by jerking his head to hard to the side. An anguished scream escaped Mariah. She clutched her chest and was gasping for breath. Letting the Moroi drop to the ground he stalked towards her and knocked her out. Picking her up carefully, he took her to his home.

He had her tied to his bed. He didn't want to completely undress her yet. He wanted the honor. She looked so sexy laying there on his bed spread out like a great feast. The look in her eyes screamed her defiance but that was what had drawn him to her in the first place. Moving over her he pulled the side of her dress down to reveal her pale shoulder and the top of her breasts. A sadistic look crossed his features as the knife made slow cuts across her skin. Once the line was made he leaned down and licked up the crimson life's blood. A whimper of pain escaped her lips with each cut and each movement of his tongue over her skin.

He would torture her similarly for months on end. Until one day he looked at the weak pathetic thing he'd turned Mariah into. Shaking his head he left her chained to the wall in his room. Lilith was waiting for him outside his door. She had a huffy look on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest. He didn't want to deal with her stupidity right at that moment. She followed him into the lower levels of the castle.

"Just change her already."

"Stay out of this Lilith."

"She didn't tell you I spoke with her did you?"

His eyes flashed as he glared into her eyes. There were very few times he left Mariah alone and it grated on him that Lilith dared to barge into his room and dared to try and take what was his.

"What did you say to her?" he growled.

Lilith smiled softly at him. He fought everything inside of him not to lash out at her and finally be rid of her forever.

"That we were lovers and that she's just a whore for your amusement."

Then realization struck him. That was the explanation for the wanting death look in her eyes. He'd taken her Shadow Kissed partner and tortured her beyond her limits, but he hadn't actually taken her body even though his darker side bayed to take her innocence.

"Come on Connor there are some matters that need to be discussed."

He felt uneasy leaving her. Then a scream of pain shot through him as her pain reverberated through him. Lilith smirked at him. He lashed out and slammed his fist against her cheek. It crunched underneath the force. She slammed against the wall.

"You better pray to whatever God you bow to that I don't find you if something happened to her."

"It's already too late."

Anger surged through him. He shot forward and drove a sword that decorated the wall and slammed it into her chest. Her gasp of pain shot satisfaction through him. He twisted the blade and made sure it was embedded into the wall. Her form slumped and she was no more. He whipped around and ran back towards his room. When the door opened his hands clenched. There was blood everywhere. A Stragoi he didn't know was leaning over her. When realization that he'd raped her sent a white hot heat through his un-beating heart. Then the sound of a wet crack had him shooting forward and grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the wall. He started squeezing until he heard the bone start cracking.

"What are you going to do now Connor?" the Strigoi choked. "I've taken…"

With a malicious smirk he threw him out the window. He flinched as the fading sunlight touched his skin but he went to Mariah's side. Connor looked down at Mariah sadly. He brushed back some stray hair out of her empty eyes. Reaching up he brushed his fingers over her eyes to close her lids for the last time. Picking her up he started moving towards the Dragomir Clan home. There was no fear in him facing death in the eyes. As he walked a red moon rose in the distance. He would be more than happy to have a Guardian take him down for allowing this to happen to Mariah. It was like someone switched off his survival instincts when he murdered the woman in his arms. There were a couple people standing at the gates when he stepped in front of them.

"Stragoi!" one of the Guardians snapped.

"I have come to return Mariah to you and I await whatever punishment you deem fit."

They looked at each other in confusion. One Guardian stepped forward and took Mariah from him. Connor sank to his knees.

"Look," one whispered to someone. "His eyes aren't red anymore."

Connor shook as something strange happened his heart started beating inside of his chest after ten years of it not working.

"Please release me from this life before the change is complete. A life without her isn't worth anything."

"And yet you were the one who took her from here after you killed her Moroi."

"I was wrong in doing so."

The man that seemed to be speaking a lot gestured towards him. Before Connor could register anything everything went dark.

* * *

Dimitri lay where Rose had left him gasping for breath. He threw his arm over his eyes as the silent tears fell. He'd tortured her. That thought kept ringing in his head over and over again. Movement made him tense. Rose was sitting in the big chair next to the fireplace.

"I thought you weren't going to be here when I woke."

A deep breath escaped her lips.

"I figured you'd want to talk about it before the Blood Moon came."

"I don't know where to start Roza," he murmured softly.

"I told you that this was one memory I didn't want to relive, but I know it was necessary."

He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. The urge to gather her up in his arms was overwhelming, but after what he just saw he was hesitant to touch her. "Connor tortured her and turned her into a blood whore."

A flinch made itself known.

"Roza I…"

"Look," she said as she moved to sit sideways in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her and himself at the same time. "I know the difference Dimitri. I'm not so trapped by the memories that I would reject you because of it. Besides Mariah forgave Connor before she died, he just didn't know it."

Then a thought occurred to him.

"How was it Connor was turned back to a Moroi?"

"I have a feeling it has something to do with the Shadow Kissed bond. When Alex died the power had to go somewhere. So I guess Mariah's blood healed Connor a bit at a time."

He nodded his head. Softly he nuzzled her neck. The two of them stayed like that for some time basking in the other's presence. Eventually Rose fell asleep against him. With a smile he laid back with her. She whimpered in her sleep. With a small smile he started whispering soft Russian nothings into her ear calming her restlessness down. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she slept. His fingers ran up and down her back slowly until it lulled him to sleep too.


	8. Chapter 8: Forever and Always

Soul Bound 8

* * *

A/n: Sorry about the delay everyone. I had a bad case of writers block plus I got a new job and trying to adjust to that. Well hope y'all enjoy!

-shadow-soul

* * *

Rose woke slowly something was wrong. She nuzzled the underside of Dimitri's chin. She just watched him quietly. He was more handsome without the worry lines that creased his features while awake. He was relaxed and calm and it was a rare thing. His breathing was steady and even which made her smile softly. He was her brave and strong Comrade. She hoped that once this coming battle was over they could finally explore thoroughly the feelings between them without prejudices or stigmas getting in their way. Lissa wouldn't care that they're together because she already thought they belonged together. She wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives, not just till one of them died with no happiness in sight. They would want children eventually but a frowned marred her features at that thought. They'd probably have to adopt or something like that. Shaking that thought off she'd leave that for another day if she was granted it.

Then an unsettling feeling hit her and wouldn't leave her alone. She could feel the others pushing and pushing to get in front here. She allowed Annamarie to come forward. She looked down at him before getting up and getting dressed in fighting clothing. The sword was strapped to her hip. She moved forward quietly and kissed his lips softly. Softly she brushed a strand of hair out of his closed eyes. Standing there Rose admired the one whom held her soul for all eternity. She hoped and prayed to whoever was listening that she would make it through this battle in one piece. She got out the notepad that was always in the nightstand by the bed she scribbled a small note to him.

 _Comrade,_

 _If I should die before you wake know that I will always love you. I will watch over you until we can meet again._

 _With much love,_

 _Your Roza_

She kissed the letter and folded it so it stood up on the nightstand.

"This is my fight beloved. One you won't see and maybe someone will see fit for us to have a future together."

She didn't voice the fact out loud that if it went badly for her that they might get another chance to be together again. Leaning down she kissed his lips softly. Quietly she left the room. The door shut behind her with a soft click that sounded like the toll of the death bell. Shaking the thought off, Rose would move forward for those who needed her to do so.

* * *

Rose moved gracefully through the halls. Everyone stared as she walked past. The sword strapped to her hip. The one thing about Annamarie was her dark personality kept people at length. It amused her at the thought. People would stay back but not sure why they had to. Though it was probably her eyes they were probably shifting colors as she moved. It was probably throwing people off considering she normally had brown eyes. Something was coming and he could feel it. It was setting the others on edge.

"Rose!" Lissa called out to her.

She stopped and waited for the Princess. "Rose what are you doing?"

"I need you to stay with Dimitri, take Christian with you."

"But Rose…"

"Do it," she commanded sternly.

Lissa seemed to understand the urgency that Rose was displaying. Lissa knew that something was coming much like Rose did so the princess didn't argue. So she grabbed Christian's hand and took off the way she'd come. Once she was out of sight Alarm went off. Students started rushing towards where the Guardians were pushing them. Rose took a deep breath she steadied herself before she moved towards where the alarms went off. She was going to face her destiny and if she should fail maybe they'd get another chance. When she entered the courtyard Strigoi were everywhere, but it seemed like they were waiting for something or someone. There weren't any familiar faces among the group which she was thankful for even though she'd destroy them if they were for the sake of her bonded and shadow kissed partner.

"Waiting for something?" she finally asked after moments of them not moving.

The group parted and a blonde haired Strigoi walked out followed by a red haired male. A curse escaped her as she recognized the two. History was going to repeat itself in some aspects. What she never told Dimitri was the red head before them was a man that also walked through their lives. Their coming was never a good sign in the end especially if they came as a pair. They always tried to put a rift between her and her soul bonded. Most times they didn't succeed but there were times they did. More often in not the lives where they never met they were waylaid by these two in some shape or form.

She felt the shift from Annamarie to Rosalind. Electric blue eyes glittered dangerously and it made a few of the Strigoi take a step back. She was a wild card in every aspect of the phrase. With the other's help she had to believe that she would win this fight and return to Dimitri's side.

"How quaint," Rosalind purred. "You two working together to bring us down. I know your game, and I won't play it again. This time we'll finish this forever."

They looked at each other then back to her. There was confusion in their eyes, but they tried to shake it off and pretend that they knew what she was talking about. Rose rested her hand on the hilt of the sword. Her muscles tensed ready to leap at a moments notice to end this fight.

"You honestly think that you can defeat all of us with a sword?" the male asked with a laugh in his voice.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as her eyes shifted back to brown. Rose watched them for a moment as a dark look crossed her features. These monsters had to die here and now.

"I'll do my damnedest to protect everything I hold dear."

"And I'll take great pleasure in destroying everything you hold dear and I'll make you watch," the woman chuckled.

Her hackles rose at the woman's words. This woman was a direct threat to her Comrade and it would stop now. Rose felt adrenaline spike in her system at the threat that stood before her. All at once all the past lives harmonized as one. These Strigoi were a threat to her Soul Bonded and her Shadow Kissed partner. They were her everything and the others agreed. Her eyes turned to a deep purple color and glowed with an inner light.

"We will stop this here and now," Rose rumbled softly it coming out as multiple voices harmonizing.

"We? What we?" the woman snapped. "You're all alone girl."

"You would think so wouldn't you? But, I've never been alone. The past and the future harmonize as one and we will defeat you."

The Strigoi took another uneasy step backwards except for the male and female that walked through her past. She drew the sword and pointed it towards the two. The red moon's light glinted off the shiny steel. The maker had been able to mix silver in with the steel to make it effective on Strigoi and if that didn't top it all off the sword had been blessed in holy water and had a prayer etched into the blade. And stamped on the blade by the hand guard was a Celtic symbol.

"Underneath this Blood Moon I put an end to you."

The red head shot towards her and swung his claws at her. Annamarie took over and barely dodged the swipe. She lifted the sword just in time to slice the Strigoi on the side making him scream in pain.

"What did you…"

Before he could finish that statement she sliced the man's head off cleanly. The blonde stood there in disbelief. "How could you… You're a weak Dhampir?"

"I am a Dhampir, human, Moroi, and jackal. I am not weak by any means. I'm as old as Time itself and have walked this earth forever searching for one thing. Every life I was denied because of you and him."

She flicked the blood from the blade and pointed it towards the dead Strigoi. "But no more. I will end this forever."

Before Rose could move to strike at the blonde she smirked and several Strigoi attacked her. She went down under the mass with a grunt. She kicked one away from her and then someone yanked off a couple more. Guardians were coming out of the doorways. Some stood at the entrances to the building and the rest were charging the Strigoi in the courtyard. She barely got her sword up to slice the Strigoi across the face making him hiss at her like a wildcat. The three Strigoi that hadn't left to fight the guardians stood back eyeing her warily. Her eyes were flashing dangerously.

The blonde stood on the outskirts of the battles keeping her eyes on her. She readied herself for the attack and it happened quickly. These people were a threat to the people she loved and she'd stop them one way or another. Especially that blonde Strigoi.

"You must be the little Dhampir everyone says he's infatuated with," the woman commented as the other Strigoi circled around her.

Rose tuned her out. There wasn't a point in getting riled up over her comments when there were bigger matters at hand. Two of the three Strigoi leapt for her but she was ready and brought the sword up to slice one of them from the belly up to their chin. Blood went everywhere and with a flick of her wrist her sword cut through the soft neck tissue like butter. The other two screeched in rage. They attacked in abandon. A whimpering grunt of or pain escaped her as one of them punched her in the side just at the short ribs. She fought off the dizziness and drove her sword into the other Strigois chest. Rose backed up a bit.

Something shifted inside of her and her eyes turned golden. A deep rumbling growl escaped her lips and she leapt back into the fray. With some battling back and forth she drove her sword into the lady Strigoi's chest. She used her breather to see the other Guardians had finished the rest of the group left. The blonde was standing there looking at the gathering crowd.

"I won't let you leave here alive."

"You think you can beat me?"

"I don't think I know I have to end you here. They're just here to make sure if I fail that you don't leave here."

"You know when I was alive he and I were lovers."

Rose just shrugged her shoulders to try and ease the ache inside of her.

"That was in the past."

"It'll be in the future too."

Rose realized something. The guardians realized it too and six of them raced off towards the dorms.

"He's mine now blondie and no one, not even you, will change that."

"We'll see then."

Rose took a short breath knowing taking a deep breath would make her hurt.

"Hurts doesn't it?" She taunted.

Standing up straight she eyed the woman. Rose could feel the shifts in her eyes. A soft rumbling growl escaped her which made the blonde step back.

"What are you?"

"Like I told you before I am Dhampir, human, Moroi and jackal."

The blonde went for her and Rose ducked under her swing. She went to drive the blade home but the blonde dodged to the side just in time to deliver a hard punch to her ribs. If the first Strigoi hadn't broken her short ribs this bitch just finished the job. A hiss of pain escaped her but she had to keep moving. She managed to dodge the next hit but barely. Her speed and form were suffering because of the pain. She had to do this, for Dimitri. Her eyes flashed blue before she shoved the sword into the chest of the blonde Strigoi. She shuttered a moment before sinking down to the ground.

Rose pulled the sword from her chest and dropped it to the ground. Rose sighed softly as she sank to her knees. Everything ached but the sense of accomplishment washed over her. Reaching down she touched her sore ribs with a hiss. Before she could pass out warm familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

"Roza, my Roza," he purred in her ears.

She nuzzled the underside of his chin. "I have you my Roza."

His scent wrapped around her like a comforting blanket. Tilting her head back she looked up at him with a tired smile. A familiar phrase from her past came to her.

"I love you forever and always, heart and soul," she murmured in Russian.

"Forever and always heart and soul," he replied just as softly in Russian.

She smiled at him tiredly. He leaned down and kissed her softly not caring who saw them. She was his and he was hers as it has always been meant to be, forever.


	9. Chapter 9: Looking Forward To Forever

Soul Bound 9

* * *

a/n: Okay sorry for the delay peoples. I had the hardest time writing this chapter for some reason and this will be the last chapter for this story.

Hope ya'll enjoyed this.

Love

Shadow

* * *

It had been a few weeks since that fateful night of the fight underneath the Blood Moon. Lissa sped up the healing process of her broken ribs which she was thankful for. Something was nagging at the back of her mind and meditation session sounded good to her. Her feet led her to the woods where Dimitri trained her away from the school. Rose sighed softly as she sat down to meditating by herself. Once the entire thing had been over the other souls quieted down considerably. Occasionally one of them would act up but other than that it seemed kinda quite. Time passed but she wasn't sure how much when she felt him sit down in front of her. For a moment she ignored him.

"Roza?" he asked softly.

His accented Russian voice saying her name like that sent shivers down her spine. With everything going on after the battle didn't get much alone time with him like she'd wanted. A few stolen kisses were about it in the shadowed corners before he had to return to his duty and she her classes. Then there was the protecting Lissa thing too.

"Something on your mind Comrade?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Roza we need to talk."

She was starting to hate that phrase. It normally never ended well in her favor or her heart. Her eyes came open slowly, and she saw him sigh softly when her eye color was normal. She knew it unnerved him to see her eyes not their normal brown. Though, she couldn't understand how he couldn't realize that all of the past lives loved him just as much as she did. They wouldn't ever be able to do him harm even in the one life she had managed to hurt him.

"You're hesitating Dimitri what's wrong?"

"I have to go home for some time."

"Does it have to do with me?"

He gave her one of those lopsided smiles that let the butterflies loose in her stomach. She wished for the hundredth time that they could sneak off for a weekend or anything and just allow things to happen as they wanted. She wanted him with everything inside of her.

"No Roza it has to do with family issues."

"Is everyone okay?"

He seemed hesitant to answer her question but then said;

"Yes."

"When do you leave?"

"In a few hours."

"Why so short notice?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Something was up and it was setting her on edge. He was being secretive and that was normal, but it made her anxious. She hoped they weren't sending him away because of her. It'd kill her slowly on the inside if they sent him away because of her. They were just starting to get use to the bond that hummed between them.

"My mother informed me that grandmother wanted to see me."

Rose tilted her head a bit. That sounded suspicious to her. The chance of them letting him go away even for a week since they were dual guardians for Lissa didn't sound right to her.

"The headmistress okayed that?"

"For a week yes."

She tried to shove aside the unease and smile for him. She'd trusted him up to this point not to lie to her or abandon her, and she would continue to trust him.

"Well it'll be boring without you here."

He shook his head and pulled her into his lap. Her arms draped over his shoulder as she stared into his eyes. She leaned down and brushed her lips across his. His hands ran up her hips to rest on her side.

"I'll be back. I promise," He murmured softly.

Their foreheads touched. Even though the Blood Moon had passed Rose still got anxious when he was away from her. "Don't look at me like that Roza. It makes me want to stay."

"Then stay."

"I have to go and it'll only be for a week."

Her shoulders slumped softly. A soft chuckle escaped him. She pulled back and looked down at him.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head and he kissed her softly. She tangled her fingers in his hair as they kissed. His hand ran up underneath her shirt a little ways up her spine making her shiver. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She wished for once he wouldn't do the right thing and hold back. For once she wanted him to ignore what was right and allow things to go further, but she shrugged it off. He'd probably hold off as long as he could. Which probably mean she wouldn't belong to him fully until after graduation and they were named the guardians over Lissa and Christian.

"We should head back," he finally said.

She wished sometimes for the hundredth millionth time that he wouldn't hold back from taking what they both wanted so much. She sighed before nodding and rose reluctantly. He stood up slowly. Rose moved to grab her bag before she left. He caught her wrist and pulled her against him and kissed her again.

"The things you do to me Roza," he murmured against her lips.

"Show me all the things I do to you," she said huskily trying to bait him into taking what they both wanted.

"Someday but not right now. I have to leave soon."

A soft whine escaped her throat. A chuckle escaped him as he pulled back and stared down at her. He tangled their fingers together as they walked back to the campus. He walked her to her dorm. Stopping at her door they just stared at each other. There was so much they wanted to say but not really sure how to say it. So he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"I have to go now Roza," he murmured softly once they parted.

She nodded her head in understanding and she was fighting the tears. An uneasy shiver ran down her spine at his words for some reason. Her instincts were telling her not to let him go but she had little choice because he'd go anyway.

"Be careful."

"I'll be back in a week Roza."

"Come back to me in one piece."

"I will you'll see."

She nodded her head and he turned to walk down the hall towards his own room. Taking a deep breath she went to her room and fell on her bed.

Eleven Days later…

Rose growled softly as she stalked the halls. Her ears twitching madly as she moved. Something was wrong aside from the fact Dimitri was late getting back. She was still getting use to the fact she could shift to a jackal again. For some reason she got so stressed out the day he was due back that he hadn't make it back it had caused the shift inside of her. One moment she'd been standing on two legs and the next she was down on all fours running alongside the barrier. She'd found it was just as easy to shift forms as it had been all those years ago in Egypt. Though, she didn't bare the curse like before.

The sun was up so she could pace freely. Her nails clicked on the marble. She paused in mid step as the scent of familiar blood. Rose didn't know how she remembered what his blood smelled like but it sent everything inside of her on fire. Whipping around she saw him leaning against the wall. His face was pinched and white. Shifting she ran to him and caught him as he sagged to the ground.

"Dimitri!"

"I'm okay Roza," he murmured in Russian.

She started running her hands over his body until she found where he was hurt. His side jumped as she touched the wound. She tugged his shirt out of his pants to lift up to inspect the bandages. He hissed as she touched it gently. Her hands were shaking as she reached to touch the bandage again, but he caught her hands to steady them. He tried to give her a reassuring smile but it wasn't working.

"Dimitri what the hell happened?"

"Just trouble at home."

"You're late."

She was trying to hide her fear by snapping at him. It made her anxiousness worse when he was hurt. Though, she knew snapping at him wouldn't make everything okay. It was a natural defense mechanism.

"I'm sorry Roza."

She helped him up and walked him towards Lissa's room. His arm was draped over her shoulder as they walked slowly through the halls towards the dorms for the Moroi. He was trying to hold his own weight but every couple of feet or so he had to lean on her. She managed to keep them upright as they walked. He recognized Lissa's door.

"It's not that bad Roza."

Her eyes flashed golden. A soft rumbling growl escaped her chest. Shaking her head she marched him to the door next to Lissa's. She helped him to the bed and sat him down. Before he could stop her she was pushing off his jacket and finished unbuttoning his shirt. Leaning forward she scented him like the jackal she'd once been. The scent that lingered made her edgy and angry.

"Old blood?" she growled softly.

"A Strigoi attacked me as I was getting ready to come back. I was hospitalized for a couple days."

She moved to sit beside him on the bed. His uninjured side arm wrapped around her pulling her against him. "I'm okay Roza, I promise."

Laying her head down on his shoulder she couldn't help the tears that fell on his shoulder. She hated the fact he'd been hurt and she hadn't known.

"Dammit I should've known."

"Known what?"

"That you were in trouble. I started getting antsy the day you were supposed to come back."

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything Roza."

His hand reached up and stroked her hair. She looked up and he leaned down and kissed away her tears and then kissed her lips softly. It relaxed her a little bit but not enough to calm her completely down.

"I missed you," she murmured once they parted.

"I missed you my Roza."

She yawned softly. Her hand reached down and grabbed the covers and covered them. She could feel his exhaustion almost like she could when Lissa was. He was trying to fight the exhaustion which only made it worse on the both of him.

"I should go…" he started.

She tugged on his shirt to keep him close to her. A soft yawn escaped both of them at the same time.

"Stay beloved," she murmured in Russian.

"I'll stay."

Rose tucked her head up underneath his chin. He wrapped his arms around her. They were surrounded by each other's scents and auras. They easily slipped into the land of dreams.

She woke before him the next morning grateful that it was a weekend. He was sleeping peacefully. Lissa's slight movement drew her gaze to her. She motioned for silence with her eyes. Lissa nodded her head with a smile and left just as quietly as she'd come. Rose nuzzled closer to him and drifted off easily. When she woke again she was still laying against Dimitri, but he was watching her quietly.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Just thinking."

"About?" she prodded.

"A great many things."

"Are you going to tell me what you went home for?"

"Someday."

She frowned at his words and sat up. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm the anger that was stirring inside of her. "Roza?" he asked in confusion.

"When will you stop hiding things from me?" she demanded.

"Roza?"

She scrambled from the bed and in moments she was out the open window running on all fours. Once she reached the barrier line she paced back and forth angrily. She didn't even know why she was mad. Maybe she was mad at herself for not feeling that he needed her. Though, she had the feeling that she was more angry that he was still trying to keep his distance from her. They were soul bonded and they were meant to be together no matter what his thick ass mind came up with. With a heavy sigh she sat down and flopped sideways and closed her eyes. The sun's rays beat on her fur warming her quickly. Though in the long run it didn't ease the cold inside of her soul so easily. The sounds of nature were starting to lull her into a half doze when abruptly she was hauled up by the scruff of her neck. She was staring right into angry familiar eyes of Drake. She didn't think he'd have a strong enough connection to the others to even tap into the things he knew. Dimitri had fought so hard to ignore the other selves and of course the one he made connections with was the strongest of the others. His eyes made her shiver looking into them and she wondered if this was how he felt looking into her eyes when the other souls were in control.

"When are you going to learn to trust me?" he snapped in Russian.

She hung there limply. Her ears were laid back but she refused to fight him. There were so many things she wanted to say, but didn't say. He is the love of her life, the man of her dreams, and everything she'd ever wanted. There were some days she wanted him more than she wanted her guardianship over Lissa. "What no come back?" he snapped.

"Anything I think I should say I won't say to make things worse than they already are."

"Roza," he sighed softly as he sat her down. "I was going to wait till your graduation…"

Rose tilted her head to the side as she shifted clearly confused by this switch in his demeanor. His eyes lightened up a small bit to tell her Dimitri was back. She sat there watching him wondering what was ruffling his normal tight control on his emotions.

"Dimitri…"

"Wait let me get this out. I did some soul searching while I was away. One because of my family and another for other reasons."

The urge to panic shot through her, but she held back trying not to jump to the wrong conclusions. She waited for the proverbial axe to fall on whatever it was that he'd gotten into his mind to think about so deeply. "I've come to a big decision."

"Oh?"

He hit one knee and Roza's mind short circuited for a nanosecond. Then elation rushed through her like a tidal wave and she fought the urge to laugh or cry or even scream to the heavens.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. My Roza, I love you more than anything will you marry me?" he asked softly in Russian.

She squealed loudly and jumped at him knocking him over screaming;

"Yes!"

He laughed deeply as he managed to get the ring on her finger. She smiled at him once he was done. Leaning down she kissed his lips softly. Then her gaze drifted to the treasure on her ring finger of her left hand. It was an old ring that wasn't too big. It was a single small diamond set in a simple golden band.

"My Grandmother gave this to me and told me one day I'd put it on the hand of the woman I would cherish above all others and even my duty as a guardian," he murmured seeing her eyeing it.

Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Dimitri…"

"I didn't believe I'd ever find that person, and I tried to ignore the hope that I'd finally found it when I realized that I loved you so deeply."

"I love you too more than anything."

He stood up and twirled her around sending them to the ground in a laughing heap. "So the reason you went home was about me," she accused teasingly.

"Some of it," he said softly. "Grandmother wanted to interrogate me about you in person before she consented to allowing me to give this ring to you."

"So what does your family think of me?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's okay Roza, really. They'll love you as I do."

"Really?"

He nodded his head with a lopsided smile. Then she remembered that she and he wouldn't be able to have children together because of what they were. She shook the thought off because it was too early to be thinking about things like that. She hadn't even graduated yet.

"What's wrong Roza?" he asked softly.

She smiled softly at him.

"It's nothing. Just lost in thought is all."

He watched her for a moment deciding that it could wait.

"We should head back," he finally said.

A soft groan of protest escaped her lips. She was content to stay in his arms and bask in his scent and the feeling of him being near.

"I don't want to."

"Neither do I but classes will be starting soon."

She flopped her head down on his shoulder.

"We could just skip classes," she suggested.

"As nice as that sounds we can't and you know it."

Rose grumbled underneath her breath making Dimitri laugh. "Besides there probably a certain blonde haired princess that is going to want to hear the big news."

There would probably be a lot of squeeing. Rose couldn't help but smile because she loved Lissa to death. Even though Rose didn't give a crap about other people's approval about her relationship with Dimitri, Lissa's opinion mattered. Though, she knew Lissa would be happy for her and support them in any way she could. Her mother would probably flip out and Rose didn't really care. He made her happy. With a reluctant sigh she rose to her feet to allow him to rise. He leaned down and kissed her lips softy.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips softly in Russian.

"You saying it in my native language makes my heart fly."

"That's so cheesy."

He just smiled softly knowing what she really meant. They linked hands together as they walked back to the school towards their future, together.


End file.
